O inesperado
by asldsjlkdjalkdjkladjakldjlas
Summary: Continuação da fanfic "Tudo seria mais fácil se você não fosse um Malfoy"


O inesperado

"Me lembro como se fosse ontem... Aquele momento quando o Chapéu Seletor simplesmente me colocou na Grifinória... Um Malfoy na Grifinória? Todos acharam estranho, mas a partir daquele momento eu sabia que não era igual ao meu pai..."

- Eu acho que seu pai me odiou! – eu dizia para Rose no trem indo para o nosso quarto ano em Hogwarts.

- Eu, particularmente acho que ele te achou "legalzinho"... – disse Alvo, brincando.

- Ei, Alvo! Se bem conheço meu pai ele finalmente entendeu que você não é igual seu pai, sem querer ofender... – disse Rose.

- Tudo bem... Eu já me acostumei com o jeito do meu pai... Só não sei se ele se acostumou com o meu jeito... – eu disse; realmente eu era diferente do meu pai, nunca quis ser arrogante como ele; o meu maior medo era que Rose pensasse que eu era uma pessoa ruim.

- Por que não acostumaria? – perguntou Hugo.

- Porque eu fui pra Grifinória, meus melhores amigos são um Potter e uma Weasley e porque eu não sou igual a ele, não sou arrogante... – eu disse; Rose já estava com o uniforme de Hogwarts e começou a ler um livro, Alvo e Hugo ficaram conversando e Lily acabou dormindo no trem; eu fiquei pensando... O Torneio Tribruxo seria naquele ano. É claro que nenhum de nós poderia participar, porém haveria o Baile de Inverno.

Eu olhei para Rose e me lembrei da carta que ela havia me mandado; não sei como, mas quando eu olhava para aquela Weasley me sentia tão bem. Eu a amava muito, mas não sabia se ela sentia o mesmo. Lily acordou.

- Vou lá colocar o uniforme daqui a pouco vamos chegar! – disse Hugo; espera aí o Hugo ia colocar o uniforme meia hora antes de chegar em Hogwarts?

- Vou conversar com o James! – disse Alvo, e Lily foi também. Então eu percebi o que eles estavam fazendo. Lily foi na frente então eu fiz uma careta para Alvo, que riu. Fiquei olhando Rose ler... Então eu disse:

- Rose... – ela parou de ler e olhou para mim. – Me desculpa...

- Desculpar o que, Scorp?

- Você brigou com o seu pai por minha causa.

- Não foi culpa sua Scorpius... – coloquei minha mão em cima da mão dela; percebi que ela havia corado.

Quando chegamos em Hogwarts, a professora McGonagall começou a explicar sobre o Torneio Tribruxo. Passaram-se alguns dias e só mais um tempo já chegaria o Baile de Inverno e eu ainda não havia criado coragem para convidar a Rose.

- Você já fez o trabalho de Poções? – Rose me perguntou. Eu, ela e Alvo estávamos indo para a cabana de Hagrid. – Eu já acabei faz tempo!

- _To_ quase acabando! – eu disse um pouco distraído.

- Ahh! Não acredito! – Rose gritou; eu e Alvo nos assustamos.

- O que foi? – perguntou Alvo.

- Eu esqueci do trabalho de Feitiços! Por Merlim é pra depois de amanhã! Eu vou para a biblioteca! – disse Rose voltando correndo para a biblioteca.

- Com quem você vai ao Baile? – Alvo perguntou.

- Se eu criar coragem, com a sua prima! E você?

- Não sei... Acho que com a Chloe da Corvinal...

Depois de alguns dias eu criei coragem para convidar a Rose, porém quando fui convidá-la percebi que outro menino da Lufa-Lufa estava conversando com ela, provavelmente estava convidando ela para o Baile. Eu desisti. Fui para a Torre de Astronomia e fiquei pensando.

- Oi... – era a voz de Rose; ela veio do meu lado. – Você vai com quem no Baile?

- Não sei... E você?

- Também não sei...

- Eu achei que você iria com o August da Lufa-Lufa... – eu disse; realmente me senti aliviado.

- Ahh, o August... Sim ele me convidou para o Baile, mas eu não aceitei...

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não quero ir no Baile com ele...

Eu sabia que eu devia convidá-la, mas e se ela dissesse não? Não... Ela iria dizer sim... Eu segurei a mão dela...

- Rose, você... Você quer ir ao Baile comigo? – Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- É claro que vou!

* * *

><p>O dia do Baile havia chegado. Rose estava extremamente linda, com um vestido verde claro que combinava com os seus lindos cabelos ruivos. Depois de dançar vários alunos foram andar pelo castelo... O único lugar onde não foram ninguém foi a Torre de Astronomia. Nós fomos para lá e começamos a conversar.<p>

- Foi legal! – disse Rose.

- Eu também achei legal!

Ela segurou a minha mão. Eu não consegui me conter e a beijei, um beijo que demorou no mínimo um minuto... Eu olhei para ela, que estava vermelha de vergonha e rindo um pouco...

- Eu te amo Rose Weasley!

- Eu também te amo Scorpius Malfoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! <em>Reviwes?<em>**


End file.
